


Edging Eddie

by Basilintime



Series: REddie, Set, Bang [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Edging, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: Richie gets back from being on tour and Eddie ends up finding a surprise that he's apparently been keeping for the right occasion.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: REddie, Set, Bang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581238
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Edging Eddie

It was one of those days that Eddie was glad that they were able to stay inside. The rain had woken him up that morning, heavy drops hitting the roof and windows. It was comforting in a way, the sound of it, but he was glad they had nowhere to go. They could watch the storm from inside the safety and warmth of their home. 

Richie had just gotten home the night before, returned from a short tour down along the coast. It had been late enough by the time he had come in that Eddie had dozed off on the couch while waiting for him. Richie had woken him up just long enough to awkwardly carry him to bed before he ducked back out of the bedroom to grab a snack before bed. 

Now, Eddie would let him sleep in for a while. He started up the coffee pot and decided he’d make Richie’s favorite for breakfast to welcome him back. It got lonely when he was gone so it had been a comfort to be able to curl up against him the night before. 

Richie’s things were still stacked up near the couch. His bags sitting there and his coat tossed messily over the back of the chair. It looked like some stuff had fallen out of his pockets and scattered along the floor at some point and Eddie gave a sigh. He stepped around the counter top and headed to scoop the jacket up and gather the different items back into the pockets messily. Most of it was loose change, his keys and a slightly misshapen pair of prescription sunglasses that he was lucky hadn’t completely broken. 

There was one thing that Eddie spotted sitting on top of the jacket almost like Richie had set it there. He frowned as he picked it up and felt his cheeks go warm; he recognized the simple rainbow-colored cock ring. He’d stopped to look at it out of curiosity when they’d made that embarrassing trip to the sex shop. He glanced towards the bedroom, wondered if Richie had left it there on purpose or not. 

Eddie finished picking the rest of Richie’s stuff that had been spilled out on the floor and folded the jacket carefully. He carried the small silicon ring with him though, set it on the far edge of the counter so that it’d be visible as he started to work on making pancakes from the mix in the cupboard. 

His eyes strayed towards the ring from time to time as he worked. Poured himself a cup of coffee once the pot had finished brewing and stood as he waited to flip a pancake over in the pan while contemplating the colorful ring. 

Had Richie picked it up that night while they were at the store and kept it from him? Had he picked it up some other time? 

They had nowhere to be all day. 

Eddie’s attention was pulled to the hall that led back to their bedroom as Richie shuffled out looking a mess and still half asleep. He must have skimped on shaving the last days of the tour because he was looking scruffy. 

“Coffee.” Richie muttered the words, fortunate to get it out before it was quickly chased by a yawn. Eddie rolled his eyes but moved to grab another cup down and pour Richie some of the still hot coffee from the pot. 

“Could have slept in later, Rich.” Eddie reached across the counter to hand him the cup and Richie took an appreciative sip despite it clearly still being too hot. Eddie glanced towards the cock ring on the counter that was practically between them now. Richie hadn’t seemed to have noticed it yet, his focus solely on the cup of coffee and the plate of already cooked pancakes on the counter. 

“Nah, it's better if I get back on track. ‘Sides, how could I sleep with after catching a whiff of those pancakes you’re making. Are they choco...late chip?” Richie had leaned over the counter to get a better look at the plate and his elbow knocked against the ring. He trailed off as he glanced down to see what he’d hit and Eddie saw the mild look of surprise on his face as if he didn’t know it existed. 

“They are.” Eddie didn’t acknowledge it even when Richie’s eyes looked up at him. The two of them stood there across the kitchen bar from each other for a few moments. Eddie blinked a couple of times before he slowly dropped his eyes down at the rainbow-colored ring for a second and then raised a questioning eyebrow in Richie’s direction. “Stop by a Pride event while you were gone?” 

“Pride?” Richie frowned a little in confusion as he seemed to have expected a different sort of reaction from Eddie. It was in that moment that Eddie decided he was going to fuck with him a bit as Richie awkwardly moved to take another sip of his coffee. He picked up the cock ring and dangled it from one finger. 

“Yeah, that you picked up the bracelet from? It must have been in your coat pocket cause I found in over with the rest of your stuff that fell out.” 

Richie choked on the coffee as he gave a laugh, coffee spluttered onto the countertop and Eddie gave him a small glare for making a mess. He reached behind him to snag a paper towel off the roll and held it out towards Richie expectantly. Richie shook his head, got his breath back as he took the paper towel and messily started to mop up the spilled coffee. 

“No, no Pride event. That isn’t a bracelet, Eds. It’s a, uh…” As Richie spoke, Eddie had made a point of trying to slide the bracelet on over his hand. Richie paused in his explanation to watch him as Eddie rolled it awkwardly over his hand. 

“A bit tight. I mean, I could probably get it on but I can’t imagine it’d be comfortable.” The ring did have some stretch to it but maybe not quite enough for it to fit over his hand. 

“It’s not...it’s not a bracelet, Spagheds.” 

“It’s _not?_ ” Eddie put an extra dose of sarcastic innocence on the words as he frowned and gave Richie a confused look as he set the ring back down. He took a second to flip over the pancake in the pan before it could burn as Richie picked the cock ring up with a suspicious look of amusement on his face. 

“No, it’s not.” 

Eddie could tell that Richie was watching him as he finished up with the last of the pancake mix. Could tell he was being watched closely without having to look up at Richie. He could feel his gaze bored into him as he got the last of the mix into the pan to start. Eddie felt a small hitch in his breath when Richie slid himself around the end of the kitchen bar to come up to him. Felt his arms slip around his waist from behind and Richie pressed a kiss to the back of Eddie’s neck. 

“I missed you, Eddie, my love. And I know that you know it’s not a Pride bracelet...at least not that type.” 

Eddie couldn’t help but lean back into him as Richie spoke quiet and close to his ear. He kept an eye on the pancake, refused to be distracted enough to burn it. Still, Richie’s hold on him, arms wrapped around his waist as he pressed against him and trailed light kisses on his neck was hard to ignore. 

“I missed you too. After breakfast though. You know the kitchen is off limits.” Eddie patted Richie’s arm as he saw the bubbles start to burst through the surface of that last pancake. 

“Aw, not even to put your ring on?” Richie muttered the words against his shoulder and Eddie felt his hands skim along the tops of his sweatpants. Glanced down when he felt his hands press against the dips of his hip bones and he saw Richie was framing the ring against the front of his pants over his crotch. 

“Yeah, jackass, even for that.” Eddie rolled his eyes and smacked Richie’s hands away despite the soft twist in his gut at the thought. They had rules for a reason and that reason was that Richie had no sense of standard sanitation. 

Richie gave a laugh, planted one last big wet kiss against his neck before he pulled away. He pocketed the cock ring like it was a promise before he picked up his cup of coffee and stepped back around the kitchen bar. 

“Guess we better get eating then.” Richie waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively and Eddie shook his head lightly. He looked down at the pan and gave a curse as he realized the last pancake was definitely burning.

⭕

“So, what’s the rule on the dining table?” 

Eddie looked up as he shoved the last bite of his pancakes into his mouth. Richie had eaten faster than was healthy; had gotten up already to dump his dishes into the dishwasher. He had retreated for a moment to the bedroom but had walked back into the room and sat back down across from Eddie to watch him with a mischievous smile. He pulled the cock ring out of his pocket and set it on the table with a dramatic sort of flair. 

“Dining table is an extension of the kitchen. So, off limits. You’re lucky that thing hasn’t been used yet or I’d make you scrub the entire table down with bleach.” 

“Who says it hasn’t been used?” Richie gave him a grin as Eddie lifted his coffee cup to take the last few sips. He paused with it held up in front of him for a few seconds as he gave Richie a once over. 

“You’re not one to deny your gratification. So, unless you bought it used, which you wouldn’t do since you know I’d never let it near my fucking dick if it was, it’s still good as new. Still, get it off the table.” 

Richie gave him a pout but did as he asked as he picked up the ring once more. He toyed with it, dangled it from one finger as Eddie purposefully took a slow sip of his almost completely cold coffee. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t tempted; there had been a few times he’d sincerely contemplated pushing Richie over the table and fucking him. 

They ate off the damn table though. 

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you, Spaghetti head?” Richie grinned at him and Eddie lifted a finger in his direction. “What about _under_ the table? Is that off limits too? We don’t eat down there, hot stuff.” 

Eddie didn’t respond right away, his mind had gone to the thought of Richie on his knees beneath the table, mouth on his cock. It was true, they didn’t eat under the table. That was a slippery slope though; first under the table and then the kitchen floor. Next thing it’d be Richie pressed up against the kitchen counter. 

“I’m going to take the silence to mean it’s not off limits here real quick, Eds.” Richie spoke up again and Eddie gave him a soft glare. Glanced at the ring that still dangled from one hand casually. 

Eddie decided not to answer, at least not out loud, as he sat back in his chair and pushed away from the table just a little. He took another sip of coffee as he gave Richie an expectantly look and Richie for a moment seemed caught off guard. Eddie raised a brow at him, counted down from ten in his head with the intent that if they sat staring at each other for too long he’d mind that slippery slope and get up to clean their plates before actually moving ahead with this. 

A smile crept to Richie’s lips and he pushed back from the table and stood up. Eddie swallowed roughly past the lump of desire and love that had formed in his throat as he watched him move over to his side of the table. Richie tugged on his chair to pull him a little further away from the table, to give himself enough room to drop down to his knees in front of Eddie. 

He watched him, sat completely still as Richie’s hands moved to his sweats to undo the knot at the waist. Eddie held onto the coffee cup tightly in anticipation as Richie tugged at the fabric so he could free Eddie’s cock; already a little hard. Richie grinned up at him, let his hand stroke along Eddie’s length with a light grip as he gave him a wink. 

Richie leaned forward, pressed his lips to the head of his cock for just a second before taking it into his mouth entirely. Eddie gave a gasp as Riche swallowed around him, managed to get the coffee cup onto the table though he slammed it down harder than intended. Richie gave a snort of laughter, had to pull back off of his dick to gasp for air as he laughed. 

“The whole point is not to blow your load so fast, Eds.” 

“Oh, fuck you.” Eddie gave Richie a scowl; knew that the effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that he struggled to keep himself from laughing as well. 

“I mean, we’ll get there.” 

Richie pushed himself up a little to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Eddie felt Richie’s hands cup his cock, stroke it a few more times as Eddie turned his head to catch him in a proper kiss. Richie leaned into it, lips parted and tasting of syrup and coffee. Eddie cupped Richie’s cheeks, worked his fingers through the mess of hair at the back of his neck. He really had missed him, missed his touch and presence. Missed the bad jokes and teasing. 

Eddie complained when Richie pulled away, tried to chase after his lips but Richie pushed him back in the chair gently. He looked down at him as Richie dug through his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out the bottle of lube that he must have grabbed from the bedroom earlier. He produced the cock ring from his pocket as well and got a frown of concentration on his face as he worked to place lube around the ring. 

Eddie pursed his lips as he watched him, the care Richie seemed to be putting into this. He had a curl of hair that had fallen over his forehead and his glasses had slipped down his nose. Eddie reached forward, brushed that curl aside only for it to fall back into place. Richie glanced up at him over the top of his glasses, eyes full of warmth and love even as he made an indecent gesture with the cock ring. 

“This isn’t really supposed to be the sweet and loving sort of sex, Eds. I’m supposed to be making you cry out of pure ecstasy from having a massive, long-lasting boner.” 

“You have a very specific fucking way of saying things so that they’re the least sexy possible, you know that?” Eddie huffed a soft laugh as Richie stuck his tongue out at him. 

“It’s part of my charm. You ready to see how this bad boy fits?” Richie held the cock ring up, almost dropped it with the amount of lube he’d put on it but managed to fumble and catch it. 

“You done juggling it?”

“I am, you want me to juggle your balls next?” Richie gave him a derisive look as he adjusted how he was kneeling between his legs. Eddie gave him a sarcastic laugh that died off as he felt Richie take his cock in one hand while he used the other to start slipping the ring down along his length. It felt snug but not too tight as he stroked it down along his erection; guided it down until it sat nestled at the base of his cock. 

“Sure this won’t get too tight?” Eddie looked down at himself, at the silicon ring that sat bright and colorful, nestled down against his balls. 

“The silicon has some give so that it doesn’t do that like something metal might. This one is supposed to have enough stretch to go over your balls too if we wanted but I read that’s better once you’re more used to it. It should mean there isn’t really any concern with it getting too tight to get back off even with you coke can of a cock.” 

“I’m going to ignore the coke can comment and focus more on the fact that you apparently _researched_ this shit?” Eddie said skeptically. Richie didn’t research shit, just like Richie didn’t bother with common decency and spring cleaning. Richie looked almost embarrassed to be called out about this as he wiped some of the excess lube on his hands off using his shirt basically proving Eddie’s point. 

“Well, a little, while I was away. I wanted to make sure we weren’t going to end up with a literal blue balls situation here. It’d be a shame if we had to take you to the hospital to get a cock ring removed only for you to fall in love with some handsome doctor there who knew the right way to fit a sex toy.” 

“I don’t really have a thing for doctors. Comedians are more my kink,” Eddie said softly, cupped Richie’s chin in his hand so he could tilt his head back as he leaned forward. Pulled him into another kiss, slow and intentional as he tried to say all the things he felt. Richie was the only one he could imagine loving. The only one he could possibly want. Even if he had accidentally landed him in the hospital for a cock ring removal. 

Richie made a needy sort of noise into the kiss, tucked himself close between Eddie’s legs like a promise. He felt his arms loop around his waist, pulled them together so Eddie was sitting on the edge of the chair. 

“Should I treat your dick like it’s a microphone? I could practice my routine.” Richie spoke the words against his lips as he pulled just far enough out of the kiss. A moment of silence passed between them before they both burst into laughter, Eddie doubled over as Richie’s cheek pressed against his chest. 

“Save it in case push comes to shove and I need to get soft again to get this thing off.” 

“Ouch, Spagheds, you wound me!” Richie clutched his chest dramatically as he put on an offended tone. Eddie watched him sit back, hands dragging down along his thighs as Richie rested his head on his knee. “I don’t know if I should blow you now that you’ve insulted my comedy.” 

“Someone has to keep your ego in che-shit.” Eddie let his head fall back as Richie’s lips wrapped back around the head of his cock. His hands found Richie’s hair, tangled in it again in encouragement. Richie’s mouth worked down along his length slowly, tongue lapping along the underside. 

Eddie closed his eyes, lips parted as he focused on the warmth of Richie’s mouth as he started to set a rhythm. The feel of him sucking hard and steady as he pulled back before pushing back down almost to the base. He moved slow at first but slowly worked up to a faster pace; Eddie’s hips bucked upward carefully, pushed a bit further as he felt some of that tension start to build. 

Richie’s hands slid into his sweatpants, cupped his balls and massaged them in time with the bob of his head. Eddie moaned his name, opened his eyes again so he could watch him as he swallowed around his cock. Richie gave a hum that sent a bolt through him as he pulled back at a suddenly excruciatingly slow pace before he released Eddie’s dick with a slight pop. 

“Don’t feel like your dicks gonna fall off, right?” Richie’s hand continued to stroke him as he looked up at Eddie. 

“No, not yet at least,” Eddie said with a roll of his eyes. The breathlessness in his voice took some of the sarcasm out of the words. 

“You want me to keep going?” 

Eddie watched with rapt attention as Richie leaned down, kept his eyes on him as he pressed his tongue against the end of his erection. 

“You know I fucking do,” Eddie muttered at him. Tugged at Richie’s hair just a little as he felt more than heard his laughter, bursts of breath against his length. Richie grinned up at him, gave his cock a couple more tugs before he enthusiastically took Eddie’s entire length into his mouth once more. Took him clear down down to the base where Eddie knew he ran into that silicon ring. “Fuck...Richie, fuck…” 

Eddie felt Richie swallow around him in quick succession, felt that threatening cascade of pleasure but it never tipped over. It never quick reached that peak that normally would have had him coming down Richie’s throat. Instead, it felt like he was impossibly close for several long moments before Richie pulled back and his hand gave the head of his cock a squeeze that seemed to chase away that sensation. 

“Jesus fucking hell.” Eddie was breathless as Richie gave the head of his dick a couple more squeezes that seemed to bring him back down. He was still hard in Richie’s hand but he no longer felt on edge. No longer was certain he was going to release in a moment. 

“Ha, guess we know that all works now.” Richie sounded a little breathless himself as he let his hand slip away. “Come on, we should move to the bedroom.” 

“What the fuck happened to under the table?” Eddie grumbled as Richie stood up, pulled away from him entirely and left him wishing his mouth was all over him again. Richie took his hands, pulled him up and Eddie reluctantly stood. His cock brushed against Richie’s sweats for a second as they stood close, seemed impossibly sensitive to the light carass of the fabric. 

“Despite the fact that I would, honestly, love that, Eds, I know you would hate it.” Richie lifted Eddie’s hand to his lips, pressed a kiss to the back of it before he started to lead Eddie towards the bedroom. 

“I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have,” Eddie grumbled in response. He let himself be led into the bedroom as Richie gave a laugh. 

“You say that now while you’re thinking with your dick, my love, but I know that once your not all hot and bothered that you will hate knowing we fucked there. You’d bleach everything five times and you’d still be thinking about what sort of bacteria might have been left behind the next time we sat down to eat.” 

Eddie made a face behind Richie’s back despite knowing he was right. Sure, at the moment fucking Richie raw under the table sounded like an amazing idea. Later on though, Eddie would feel the need to sanitize the entire area and even then it would still be on his mind. Especially if they had guests. 

Their bedroom was still dark, the blankets still a mess from when Richie had climbed out of bed just a short while earlier. Richie nudged him towards the bed and Eddie complied. He was a little disappointed that Richie didn’t turn the lights on. He liked being able to see how Richie reacted, to appreciate every inch of him. 

“Lie down. I get to be in control for this one.” When Eddie sat on the edge of the bed, Richie pushed him back so he’d lie back. Richie worked on undressing both of them, tugged both of their sweats off. Eddie watched him, paid attention to the details he could make out in the dim light. 

Richie typically seemed so sure of himself but Eddie had noticed that he got a little...shier most of the time when they were together. Didn’t always seem to believe Eddie when he praised him, when he told him how sexy he found him. It had made Eddie double down on doing his best to praise all the things he adored about him. 

Things like, Richie’s thighs as he came to straddle Eddie. He had muscular thighs, thick and covered with a scattering of hair. Eddie pressed his hands to them, squeezed them as Richie situated himself so he was settled just above Eddie’s hips. 

Richie’s hands, they were another thing he loved. Richie had retrieved the lube from his sweatpants before he’d shucked them aside. Put a generous amount on those fingers now before he reached behind him. He gave Eddie’s cock a slow experimental stroke before he pulled his hand away to start working himself open. Eddie placed his hands on Richie’s hips, massaged his love handles as he watched the shifts in Richie’s expression. 

Richie let his eyes close as he worked his fingers inside himself, mouth falling open slightly in a vulnerable expression. Eddie let his hands dip between Richie’s legs, relished the little whimper of pleasure that escaped him as he took his cock in hand. Eddie stroked him slow but firmly; felt Richie press back on his erection in response so he could palm at it with his free hand. 

It felt a bit sensitive but not overtly so. Just enough that Eddie gave a gasp, pressed up into Richie’s touch. He saw a prideful smile come to Richie’s lips at the sound of it. A gorgeous smile; honest and full and so damn happy. 

Eddie barely noticed when Richie shifted back a bit more. Didn’t realize he’d decided he was good until he felt Richie’s hand direct hs cock and he sat back onto it. Eddie muttered his name in a low moan as he felt himself sink inside of Richie, felt him start to rise and drop his hips with a little care as he adjusted to him. 

Richie slowly picked up speed, rode him as Eddie watched him; tilted his head back into the pillow and took in the sight of Richie on top of him, bouncing on his cock as he pressed his hands against Eddie’s chest for a bit of stability. His nerve endings felt on fire as he quickly could feel that mounting tension in his gut once more. 

“Rich, god…” Eddie felt it was too soon. Too quick because of the extra sensitivity from before. Richie seemed to understand and he stopped; completely stilled on top of Eddie and just sat there. Eddie gave a huff of frustration, felt that high-strung tension seem so close, so very close. But then it resided. The pleasure rolled back once more; still there under the surface but not to that tumbling point. 

“Good?” Richie mumbled the word; sounded needy as he shifted a little on top of him. Eddie nodded, pushed his hips upward and was rewarded with a small string of curses from Richie in that quiet whispered voice. 

Richie started to move once more. Slow at first and then building faster until Eddie gave him warning that he was about to come. Each time, Richie stopped. Stilled completely and sat, hands pressed down on Eddie’s chest to keep him from trying to fuck up into him before Richie allowed it. Over and over, Richie did this until it was at the point where Eddie’s nerves felt almost painfully alive beneath his skin. 

“Richie, please, please let me fuck you. Please.” As Richie came to a stop for the fifth time, left Eddie on that precipice once more, Eddie almost felt completely undone. He took Richie’s wrist, tugged him down so he could press a desperate kiss against his lips. Tried to use the momentary distraction to thrust up, to try and chase that release only to find it ever elusive. 

“Eds, my love, I want you to fuck me so bad.” 

Eddie complained as, contrary to his words, Richie lifted himself up so that his erection slipped out of him. Eddie could have practically cried with it but Richie pressed him back into the mattress once more as they kissed. Eddie sucked on Richie’s bottom lip, knew that it drove him crazy and was rewarded by Richie’s hips grinding down against him; Richie’s cock trapped between them as he panted into Eddie’s mouth. 

“Let’s get this off you.” Richie pulled back, eyelids heavy with lust as he shifted down on Eddie’s hips a little. Took his dick in hand and started to roll the cock ring up along its length. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut tight, tried to distract his mind a little because he didn’t want to come like this. Not just because of that silicon ring as it slid up along his dick until Richie managed to get it past the head of it. That ache that edges along desire, need and pain seemed even more intense now that the ring was out of the way. 

Eddie was grateful that Richie didn’t waste any time before he shifted back into place, pushed Eddie back inside of him with a bit of greediness as he immediately fell into that fast bouncing pace. 

Eddie pushed up into him at the same time, hands holding tight to Richie’s hips as they fell into silence aside from the repetitive sound skin meeting skin and the slight creak of the bed springs. It almost felt like too much, almost felt like he was going to scatter apart entirely. He cracked his eyes open so he could see Richie, watched him as Richie panted on top of him, his hand stroking his own cock in short, fast strokes.

“God, Richie...Rich...holy shit...oh fuck, I love you...I love-” It felt like the world had ignited as he felt his release wash over him. Slammed his hips upward as his muscles tensed and he felt an explosion of pleasure that was more intense than ever before. Richie moaned on top of him, moaned and kept moving as he rode him through it. Kept moving as he came as well, hand teasing out the long strands of come so that they landed on Eddie’s stomach. 

The world turned into a tidal wave, muffled and loud all at once as stars danced in his vision. Richie slowly rolled his hips a couple of more times before he finally slid off of him; laid down next to Eddie as they both closed their eyes. 

Eddie reached his hand out, found Richie’s so that they could hold on to each other. Ignored the feel of the semi-dried lube on his palm and held on tight. He started to feel himself doze off even as he thought about the need to get them both cleaned up. He startled a little when he felt the kiss to his jaw, felt Richie sit back up to leave him cold and on his own. 

“Come on, Spaghetti head,” Richie spoke to him quietly as if he was afraid of breaking that peace even as he tried to get Eddie to follow him up on his feet. Eddie wasn’t certain how he could be expected to function after all that. 

“Where are we going?” Eddie sat up, felt his muscles complain in a similar way as to how they felt when he worked out too hard. Sore and a little weak. 

"Shower. Easy clean up and then I think a nap is in order." Richie gave him a wink as he tugged Eddie a little closer. He went with it, let himself be led along to the bathroom. He squinted as the bathroom light was switched on. He leaned a hip against the bathroom counter, watched Richie who got the water running and adjusted until the mirror started to steam up.

Eddie smiled as he watched him. Felt a swell of love and contentment that had felt like an impossibility for so much of his life. Even when Richie turned around to give him a goofy smile, pulled him in for a hug purposefully to smear the remnants between them. Eddie complained in a half-hearted manner, put up no real fight as he Richie pinned him carefully against the counter as he showered sloppy kisses on his cheeks. 

Eddie hugged him close, managed to rein in Richie’s enthusiasm and focus enough to catch him in a short but proper sort of kiss before the rested their foreheads together. Stood there close, the air felt cool against them even as the shower steamed.

“Was it a good gift?” 

“No.” Eddie said in a serious tone and Richie gave him a look that was a bit difficult to see given how close together they were. He knew what that expression was though from experience; amusement coated in false irritation. “It was good. It was more than good, jackass.” 

“See, was that so hard to admit,” Richie shifted so he could rest his chin on top of Eddie’s head. Eddie moved in tandem, rested his cheek against Richie’s collarbone. “Come on, before the water gets cold.” 

Richie pulled away and Eddie made a face at the stickiness between them. Moved to follow Richie into the shower. The shower water was hot as it washed over them both, the two of them taking the care and time to scrub each other clean.

The rain still fell outside when they finally reemerged in fresh pajamas to curl up on the couch together. Richie fell asleep against him, head rested on Eddie’s shoulder as they cuddle beneath the blankets. Eddie worked through ways he could reciprocate for Richie’s thoughtfulness with this. The fact he’d noticed Eddie notice the cock ring in the first place. That he took the time to buy it, do what seemed like legit research and then leave it where he’d find it to see how he reacted. 

“Love you, Tozier.” Eddie spoke quietly, shifted so he was lying back a little more on the couch as he kept Richie resting against him. 

“Love you too, Eds.” Richie mumbled it in return, gave a soft sigh as they moved but quickly settled back into place without fully waking back up. Eddie closed his eyes, held him tight and said a small prayer that he had ended up here. 

He could hear the rain as it continued to fall, smacked against the window and roof. It lulled him into sleep along with the warmth and weight of Richie resting on top of him. A quiet day now that home had returned to him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always; comments are appreciated <3


End file.
